Greg's Surprise Part I
by GRACgirl4eva
Summary: FINISHED Greg gets to see his girlfriend and he has a surprise for her, but she has no idea what's going on when Greg, Matt, and Jaimie take her to this really pretty place in the middle of nowhere!
1. Disclamer

In this story the characters that I own are; Kendra (Kengy, Keng), Jaimie, Jessica (Jess), and there may be more to add. 


	2. The surprise!

Chapter 1  
  
~*~ The Surprise! ~*~  
  
It all started when my parents decided to take my sister away for the week. They left me incharge of the house. My boyfriend of 3 years had come up to Maine that same week to visit me. He was staying in a hotel in the next town. It was like a 15-minute drive from my house to the hotel. A few hours after my family left my phone rang. "Hello." I answered.  
"Hi Keng. I thought you'd be in Lewiston by now." My bestfriend Jaimie said.  
"Nah. I'm cleaning up before I go get him." I answered.  
"Keng. Greg doesn't care what your house looks like, he just wants to see you."  
"Yeah I know that." "Then go get him." "I can't. I'm cleaning up after Jess. She left all her stuff in the living room, to the point where there is no where's to sit down, because she doesn't put her stuff on the floor. She puts it in the chairs and ion the couch!" "Oh I get it now." "Yeah. But I got to go I got another call. I'll be over to get you in a few minutes." "Why are you coming to get me? You need to go see Greg on your own. He's not my boyfriend." "Yeah I know but I have, well we have, a surprise for you. So be ready to go when I come up the drive way." "Ok. I will be. Byes." "Byes." I said and hung up. I put the phone down on the table and it rang. "Hello." I answered again. "Hi hun. When are you coming? Matt and I are waiting. We can't wait to see you." "And Jaimie!" Matt said in the background. "Dude shut up. You don't know if she's there. Remember she doesn't know you are here. She actually doesn't know any of you guys are here. She thinks its just me." Greg said. "I know. I'm sorry." "Hey, Matt, don't be sorry she's not here. I'm going to get her in a minute." I said. "Ok then are you coming to get us?" Greg asked. "Yes I'm coming to get you after that." "Promise?" "Yes I promise." "Ok then go get Jaimie and come over here as fast as possible, k." "Ok but what's the rush we have three days maybe four." "I know but I can't wait any longer to see you. I've been in Maine for 12 hours and I can't stand not seeing you when we're 15 minutes away, babe. So please, hurry." "He's having Kendra withdrawal." Jesse said taking the phone. "Oh poor baby. Ok I'll hurry up." "Ok, but one more thing. Bring a car I can drive because Matt and I have a surprise for you and Jaimie." "Ok I'll bring my Beatle. Is that ok?" "Yes babe that's fine. Now go get Jaimie. I'll let you go." "Ok. Fine be that way." "Ok fine I will." He said. "Ok then bye." "Bye. I love you.' He said. "I know you do. I love you too. I'll see you in a few. Tell everyone there I said hi. But I got to go Jaimie waiting." "Ok bye. I'll see you in a few.' "Ok byes." I said and hung up. 'Hmm' I wondered. 'What could they have planned for us?' I went to get Jaimie, and we went to the hotel. Greg was waiting in the hall for us. "There's my girl!" he said walking over to me and whisking me off my feet. "And Jaimie how are you?" He asked putting me down and giving her a hug. "Me, I'm fine.' "Fine but nervous." I added. "Why are you nervous?" Greg asked. "Because I hate surprises." "Ohh. Well how does this sound to you? I've got two surprises for ya. One is upstairs in my room, and the other, well let's just say the other we have to go to." He said putting his arms around our shoulders. We got up to the room, and Greg knocked on the door three times. Matt answered the door. "Omg!" Jaimie screamed. "Surprise." I said. "Yeah surprise. Now that you've seen this surprise. Keys. Let's go." Greg said pushing me down the hall. "Wait can't I say to my cousin?" I said. "When you get back if I'm not sleeping we can talk Kendra. Greg's on a roll. and I don't want to slow him down." Frankie said. "Ok we'll talk later. Byes." "Bye Kendra." Jesse yelled from the doorway. "Bye Jesse. Love ya hun." "Love you too." "Oh so you love Jesse now. Maybe he should take you and ask you to." "And ask me to.? Finish please, finish." "Um. And ask you to. give him a back massage. Yeah a back-massage. Right Matt?" Greg said hitting Matt in the arm. "Uh. Yeah ask you to give him a back-massage. Hey Jaimie I'll race you to that pretty light purple Beatle out there." "Alright but only if you sit next to me inside it!" She said. Matt turned around and looked at Greg. "Hey man I'm not going to stop you from sitting next to you're girlfriend. I know where I'm going." "Ah. But Jaimie and me don't. So tell us." I tried. "Haha nice try. That's why Matt and I have blindfolds." Greg said pulling a blindfold out of his back pocket, as Matt and Jaimie ran to my car. He put it over my eyes. "Greg. Why do I need a blindfold?" "So you don't know where we're going til we get there." He answered tying it to my head. "How many fingers am I holding up?" "How am I supposed to know I have this bandanna wrapped around my head. How am I getting to the car?" I answered. "Like this." He said picking me up and carrying me to the car. "Ok that was fun. Does Jaimie have to wear one of these blindfolds too?" "Yeah Keng. Matt's putting it on me right now. I still don't get why we have to ware these things." "Would you two just go with us on this for once in your life. Now come on. We have to get going. It's getting late." Greg said. "Gregy. did we make you mad?" "No I just have things set in my mind and I'm on a time limit." "Well then. help me into the car so we can go." "Alright, now that's the spirit. Let Matt get in, then you can get in. Ok ready?" He said helping me into the car. "And these two helpless girls would be blindfolded because." Someone asked. "Chris." I said. "Chris where I can't see him." Jaimie said. "Duah you can't see him, you're blindfolded." Matt said. "Ya know if I wasn't blindfolded I'd slap you but I can't find your face!" Jaimie said. "Hi Kendra. How's Mrs. Raposo?" "I'm fine!" "WHAT!" Jaimie shrieked. "Jaimie shh." Matt said covering her mouth. "God, Jaimie, you've known me long enough to know Kendra and I joke around like that. You too Greg. You didn't need to hit me." "Ok Chris. It was nice seeing ya. But we have to g-o. Go." "Yeah we have to g-o Chris. Ya know go. Like the cars gonna drive itself Greg!" I said. "Yeah, yeah. Give me a break." "Ok. But you're the one with the time limit." 


	3. Where are we going?

Chapter 2 ~*~ Where are we going? ~*~  
  
"Oh shit. Time. Got to go Chris we'll see you later." Greg said closing my door and jumping in. It felt like we were in the car for hours. Finally Greg stopped the car and got out. I'm guessing Matt did too because Jaimie started talking to me.  
"Keng do you know where we are?"  
"No but I'm kinda scared because they left us here."  
"Yeah I know where'd they go?"  
"Dunno." I answered.  
"You two ready to get out and see where you are?"  
"Yes, please." Jaimie said.  
"I don't know do I?" I asked.  
"Yes you do." Matt answered as Greg opened my door.  
"Ok Greg where are we?"  
"Well we aren't where we're supposed to be yet. Matt and Jaimie are. Here I'll take you to our spot." He said lifting me out of the car and closing the door. The next thing I remember is being set down on something hard as rock. Come to find out it was rock.  
"Greg where am I? Please tell me."  
"Hold on. Shit. I forgot something in the car don't move I'll be right back."  
"Greg, please don't leave me."  
"Kendra the car isn't far I can see it from here."  
"And I can see me house from all the way down the street. What's the difference?"  
'Pause'  
No answer.  
"Greg? Are you still here? Greg?"  
Still no answer.  
"OK, you know what this isn't funny. If you don't answer me by the time I get to 10 I'm taking this blindfold off and staying in the car the rest of the nite. 1."  
"2.10. I know the trick. I've used it on Amanda before."  
"Ok so what."  
"Kendra I'm going to take the blindfold off in a matter of minutes. You just have to give me a minute to get ready."  
"Get ready for what?"  
"Um."  
"Get ready to ask me for a back-massage or something."  
"Yes, or something." He answered.  
"Um. ok. And that something would be."  
"You'll fine after sunset." He said coming up behind me. "Close your eyes."  
"What why? I have a blindfold over them."  
"Just close your eyes." So I closed my eyes. "Are they closed."  
"Ok." He said taking the blindfold off and placed his hand over me eyes.  
"What you don't trust me?" I asked.  
"No it's just easier to guide you. Now give your right hand and take 3 steps forward." So I took 3 steps forward and gave him my right hand. He slipped his hand off my face. "Ok you can open your eyes now." 


	4. What's going on?

Chapter 3 ~*~ What's going one? ~*~  
  
"Omg Greg. It's great. And the sunset. It's so pretty!" I said turning around and giving him a big hug and kiss.  
"Mmm. I've missed those lips and those kisses for so long. Give me another, please?" He asked, so I gave!  
"Your too funny."  
"I wish I could kiss those lips for the rest of my life!"  
"And you can. You just have to wait 2 more years to make it permanent. Know what I mean?"  
"Yes I know. But." he said, then stopped for some reason.  
"But. what?" I asked.  
"But I can't wait that long."  
"Neither can I but."  
"Good. Just you saying that make this so much easier for me." Greg said.  
"What? What is so much easier for you?" I asked. He grabbed my left hand, bent down on one knee.  
"Kendra."  
"Omg." I said.  
"Will you."  
"OMg."  
"Marry me?" He finished.  
"OMG!" I screamed. "Yes!" I answered not really thinking it through.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, yes, yes." I said again. And he placed the prettiest ring I had ever seen on my finger.  
"Now. I can kiss those lips all the time."  
"For the rest of your life!" I finished for him.  
"Exactly." He said kissing me. We were there for another 2 hours when Matt and Jaimie came over.  
"Greg can I talk to you for a minute? Please." Matt asked.  
"Yeah sure man." Greg answered. "I'll be right back baby. Don't move a muscle!"  
"Alright. Matt don't keep my man that long!" I said joking around.  
"What's up?" Greg asked walking away with Matt.  
"Keng." Jaimie said as soon as they got far enough away. "I don't think Matt likes me anymore. And I'm afraid he's gonna break up with me."  
"Oh. oh. Jaimie no. Matt loves you. Before I went to pick you up he was telling me how badly he wanted to see you. And how he couldn't wait any longer. He loves you trust me."  
"But. Omg they're looking over here." She said starting to cry. "I know when they come back he's gonna break up with me." Just then Matt came running over. Jaimie was just balling, as I held her close, trying to get her to understand that Matt wasn't going to break up with her.  
When Matt got over to us all he said was, "Jaimie what's wrong?" She couldn't even talk she was crying so hard.  
"Matt I think you and Jaimie need to sit down and have a heart to heart talk before we leave here. Jaimie think your going to break up with her. I've tried to tell her that's not going to happen but she just doesn't want to hear it from me. She needs to hear it from you." I said. "If you wanna stay here Greg and I will go wait for you guys in the car."  
"Yeah that would be great. Thanx. Oh and Kendra do you by any chance have a box/bag of tissues in your car?"  
"Yeah actually I do. I have a little bag. I'll go get them for you." I said grabbing Greg's arm and running to the car.  
"Is she going to be ok?" He asked me concerned.  
"Yeah she'll be fine. She just needs to hear it from Matt that he isn't going to break up with her." I said grabbing the little bag of tissues. "Be right back." I said running back to them.  
"Ahh. Thanx."  
"Your welcome." I said heading back to my car.  
"Hey Kendra." Matt said. I turned around. "Nice ring!" He said smiling.  
"Thanx." I said shyly laughing, then skipping off. 


	5. The ride home!

Chapter 4 ~*~ The ride home! ~*~  
  
"Greg do you want me to drive back from here. I know how to get home." I offered.  
"No I'm fine." He said grabbing my hand. "Trust me hun I'll be fine. You can drive back to your house from the hotel. K?"  
"Alright but if you get tired pull over and I'll drive or. Never mind I'll drive" I said looking back at Matt and Jaimie sleeping in the back of the car.  
"Kendra." Greg said looking at me. "I'm not tired I'm fine. Hun."  
"Alright. But your eyes tell me different." I said as he kissed my hand.  
"Well trust me their lying to you."  
"Oh really?" I said playing around.  
"No hunny, not like that." He said really quickly.  
"Hun. I'm joking wit you. I knew what you meant."  
"Kendra." My name was called from the back seat. "Kendra is that you? Where am I?" 'Pause' "KENDRA." Jaimie screamed my name.  
"Jaimie, what is it?"  
"KENDRA. NOOO." She screamed waking Matt up.  
"What the hell?" He said sitting up. I slapped Jaimie's leg.  
"Jaimie what the hell is going on?" I asked her.  
"You BITCH." She said looking into my eyes.  
"Ok." I said starting to laugh. Greg just looked at me. "What did I do now?" I asked her calmly.  
"You k-k-k-where am I? Or where are we?" She asked.  
"In Kendra's car pulling into the hotel." Greg said, parking the car close to the building. "We'll be right back." He said kissing me.  
"Ok." I said letting Matt out, and switching to the drivers seat.  
"Ok. Keng, I'm sorry you didn't do anything. I must have been dreaming. But you kissed Matt."  
"Ok. Nothing I haven't done before." I said.  
"Yeah but this wasn't a friendly kiss, this was a kiss, kiss." She said.  
"Jaimie as long as I live I'm not going to kiss any guy other then Greg. And that's a fact." I told her.  
"What about when/if you two break up?" She asked.  
"We won't be breaking up. I said. 


	6. Jaimie sees the ring!

Chapter 5 ~*~ Jaimie sees the ring! ~*~  
  
"And you know this how?" She asked.  
"Oh just because." I said smiling.  
"Because. what? Tell me."  
"Because." I started turning on the car light. "He asked me to. Marry him." I said shoving the ring in her face excitedly. "Isn't it great?"  
"No way." She said looking carefully at the ring. "What did your parents say?"  
"Don't' know yet. Greg's gonna tell them when they get home." "OMg Kengy. This is so exciting!" She said quietly screaming with me. When Matt and Greg came back out and got into the car, Jaimie and I looked at each other and again quietly screamed. "Ok glad to see you again too." Matt said. "Yeah I know right." Greg said. "Omg Keng." Jaimie said as I pulled out on the road. "You know what I was just thinking? You're only 16. He's 18. Your even illegal dating." She said. I looked at Greg. 'She's right.' I thought, "She's right." I said aloud. "Yeah but." He started. "But if your parents confirm we're all set. Don't worry I have this under control, I've read up on it." I just looked at him. "Kendra please stop staring at Greg and keep your eyes on the road." Matt said. "Hun, do you really think I'd ask you if I was thinking about the odds?" "No, but did you ever think about what my parents would say?" I asked him. "You're parents love me. I'm sure they'll say yes and sign the paper." He said. "Haha." Jaimie laughed. "Greg. Yes my parents love you. But I don't think they'll say yes. And no It's not because of you hun. It's because of age. And to be honest I have 1 year and 1 quator left of High School. Know what I mean?" "Yeah so. I'm pretty sure that I can get them to sign the papers. Trust me. Please just let me try. And you wanna finish High School that's great. I have 1 quator left then I graduate. I'll move up here and you can finish High School. Then if we want, we can move to Long Island." He said very convincingly. "Alright, alright." I said. "If they sign the papers great." "But if they don't oh well right? I thought you wanted to marry me." Greg said. "Omg here we go." Jaimie said. "SHUT UP JAIMIE." Greg and I hollered at the same time. "Wow they really love you don't they hun?" Matt asked holding her close. "Greg I want to marry you in the worst way, and you know that. And NO that wasn't what I was going to say 'if they don't oh well.'" I yelled pulling the car over to the side of the road. "Then what were you going to say?. Huh? If they don't to bad." He said not letting me answer. "No." I said beginning to cry. "Look at what you did Greg." Jaimie said rubbing my shoulder. "What were you going to say Keng. I wanna know and I'm sure Matt wants to know. Right Matt?" "Yeah Kendra. We wanna know what you were gonna say." Matt added. "I was going to say. If they don't I'm going to be heartbroken. Nothing will change it, I'll remember it as the day my parents didn't let me get married to the man I love." I said. "That's what I was going to say." "Here Keng why don't you and Matt switch seats and Matt can drive the next minute home." Jaimie said. I got out of the car so that Matt could get out. Then I got back in the back with Jaimie. The whole ride up Golf hill was silent. The tears in my eyes didn't stop till I saw an unfamiliar car in my driveway. 


	7. Chris' threat letters

Chapter 6 ~*~ Chris' threat letters ~*~  
  
"Who the hells car is that?" I said aloud. The four of us got out of the car. Someone got out of the other car.  
"I'm looking for Kendra Davis. Do any of you know her? Or are any of you her?" The guy asked stepping into the light so we could see him.  
"I'm Kendra what do you need?" I asked stepping forward.  
"Kendra, what are you doing?" Greg whispered.  
"Mam we need to talk to you please. And your boyfriend." He said.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Well." He said. "Do you know a boy by the name of Christopher Trousdale?"  
"Yes! Why?" Greg asked.  
"Do you Miss?"  
"Yes, why? What did Chris do now?"  
"Well we found this." He said handing me a note. "In an abandoned car, which we later found out was his." I read the note. It said, 'It can't be so. He won't ask her, he's too nervous. Plus he knows I still love her. And when they break up she'll be mine, all mine. If Greg asks Kendra to marry him, I'll have to kill him.'  
"Yeah, he was probably joking around." I said handing the note to Greg so he could read it.  
"Nah." Greg said. "He's just playin'. Chris is my man. He'd never mean this stuff. Well at least not the kill me part."  
"I'm not so sure about that." The guy said, handing me another paper. It read, 'Tonight's the night, Greg's gonna ask her. How the hell could he do this to me? She's gonna say no, I know she is. She doesn't love him like she loves me. She's gonna love me tomorrow though after I kill her precious baby, that is. No one will know it's me. They'll never be able to prove I killed Greg, and truthfully they'll never suspect I did it either."  
"Do you think? Omg it sounds so convincing, but I don't know, I don't think Chris would do that. Would he?"  
"Well we found weapons in his car too. A crowl bar, 2 guns, and a knife. Also an imprint of a handgun that he must be carrying on him. DO you know where he might be?"  
"Yeah at the Ramada Inn over in Lewiston." Greg said. "I don't know what room number though."  
"Lewiston? Is that far?"  
"No." I answered laughing. "Next town over, across the bridge, down that way." I pointed down the hill.  
"Oh ok thanx." The man said getting back into his car. "Be careful though, I mean around Chris. And please don't mention any of this to anyone, not even Chris."  
"Alright." We said, and the car was gone. We went inside laughing. 


	8. Now that that's over with

Chapter 7 ~*~ Now that that's over with ~*~  
  
"Well." Jaimie said.  
"What was that all about?" Matt asked.  
"Um. I dunno they just wanted to ask us a few questions." I said.  
"Oh." Jaimie said.  
"Yeah." Greg answered.  
"So." Matt said.  
"One." I said.  
"One what?" Jaimie asked.  
"I dunno." I laughed. "Everyone was talking with one word so I said one."  
"Sure." Matt said.  
"See." I said.  
"Yeah." Jaimie answered.  
"What?" Greg asked, as Jaimie, Matt and I burst out laughing.  
"Nothing."  
"No, tell me, I'm confused."  
"I said everyone was talking with one word."  
"Ohh. I get it now."  
"Yeah. Anyone want a drink?"  
"Yeah, I do." Jaimie said.  
"Me too, what do you have?"  
"Um. Pepsi Twist, Sierra Mist, Fruit Punch Gatorade, Water, Milk.  
"I'll have Sierra Mist." Jaimie said.  
"Me too." Matt said.  
"Yeah, me too." Greg said.  
"You can get your own!" I said grabbing 3 Sierra Mist's.  
"What do you mean, I can get my own." He asked getting up in my face.  
"I mean you can get your own drink. You know where it is."  
"So doesn't Jaimie."  
"So, Jaimie's company."  
"So am I." He complained.  
"Yeah but family, too."  
"Jaimie's family."  
"Yeah but Jaimie's not going to be related. I mean unless I'm engaged to her." I laughed.  
"Ok, ok I get it." He said kissing me and getting out of my face.  
"How quickly the two of you forget you were once mad at each other is beyond me." Matt explained. We went into the living room and sat down everyone was silent.  
2 minutes later. (After to much silence.)  
"Dreaming of. A summer day. You and I together always. Birds of love. I hear you say. I'll always be with you come-what-may." Matt sang.  
"Oh, oh. I know this. It's Jesse's part. Never had a dream come true. Till the day I looked at youu. Never had-a someone who. Who makes me feel like you do. And I thank the lord above. For sending me the perfect love.You the one I'm thinkin of. I'm thinkin bout cha babyy." I sang.  
"Lovin you is all I need. Every time you smile at me. You're taking me over. This is not meant to be. You're taken me over. This is no fantasy. This is how it's meant to be. You're taken me over." Greg and Matt sang.  
"Wooo-o." Greg sang.  
"Over, taken me over, over and over, lovin' me. Every-night, every- day.. Over taken me over, over and over, lovin me. Every-night, every- day." Greg and Matt sang.  
"Just one kiss, I'll lose control. And all of my emotions run free. I'll love you with my heart and soul, just look into my eyes and you'll see, yeah." Matt sang.  
"Baby I'm so into you, I just want to hold on to, every little thing you do. You make me feel so brand new, wanna share the joy inside, Cause I have you in my life, now until the end of time, it's you and me foreverrr." Greg sang.  
"Loving you is all I need, every time you smile at me, you're taken me over, this is not a fantasy, this is how it's meant to be. You're taken me over. Lovin you." Matt sang.  
"Lovin' you." Greg sang.  
"My dreams came true.  
"My dreamm. cam. true."  
"What can I do. I feel you. Taken me over." Jaimie and I sang with Greg.  
"Tonight is ours, lets make a vow. To always be in love this way. Ooo, hooo-wooo." Matt sang.  
"Loving you, is all I need, everytime you smile at me. You're taken me over, this is not a fantasy, this is how it's meant to be, you're taken me over." Jaimie and I sang.  
Woooooo." Greg sang.  
"Taken me over, over and over, lovin me. every-night, every-day. Over, taken me over.(continue)."  
"Every-night, every-day, every-step of the way. Turnin me, on and on and on and on, ohhho yeah, ohho yeah, ohho yeah. Woo who. Yeaaa." Greg sang.  
"Lovin me. Everynight everyday." Greg and Matt ended. We all ended up laughing when they were done. After a few minutes of laughing I yawned on really big yawn.  
"Ohh. Someone's tired." Matt said.  
"Nah I'm not tired. I just don't have enough oxygen getting to my brain." I replied laughing. I was laughing at nothing so Greg came over picked me up and threw me on the couch next to him. I'm guessing I fell asleep not to long after that because I woke up in my bed to my alarm clock, with Greg at my side. 'Aww how cute.' I thought, climbing over him to get out of bed. I got dressed and ready for work. Before leaving my room I kissed his forehead. I got downstairs and Jaimie was waiting in the kitchen for me with Matt. "Greg's still sleeping. I don't think he'll sleep much longer but at least he's sleeping!" I said.  
"Alright." Matt said.  
"Um. if you guys wanna barrow the Jeep. The keys are up there on the shelf." I pointed out.  
"Ok. I'll tell Greg that. Frankie and Jesse are coming to get me in a few."  
"Alrighty."  
"I'll see you in a few guyz." Matt said as we left.  
"See us in a few." I asked Jaimie puzzled.  
"Yeah Frankie has to do some shopping for his girlfriend and Jesse has to get something for a friends of his. So I told them to stop by." She answered my puzzledness.  
"Ahh." I said  
"So. How'd you sleep?" Jaimie asked laughing.  
"Hey I didn't know I was that tried." I said.  
"Keng. Greg picked you up, laid you on the couch next to him and like 2 seconds later you were sound asleep!" Jaimie said, as I pulled up to work. 


	9. Work

Chapter 8 ~*~ Work ~*~  
  
"Why isn't this place open?" I asked getting out of the car.  
"It's open what are you talking about?" Jaimie asked. We walked in and everyone bombarded me. 'Let me see. Omg it's beautiful.' 'Kendra your sooo lucky.' 'Oh wow. I wish my man was as good as yours!' 'Your 16, he's 18, how are your parents taking it?' I just stood there stunned. 'How could everybody know about this so soon.' I looked back at Jaimie, all she sis was laugh. 'I'll get you back for this.' I mouthed to her smiling.  
"Alright, alright girls back to work, back to work. Congrats Kendra, you are officially the youngest person I know to get engaged. And to a superstar at the most. You should feel so grateful." Mary (the boss) said to me. "Now darn it let me see the ring." She said grabbing my hand.  
I laughed, "Isn't it just so beautiful?" I asked her.  
"Yes dear, it's just perfect for you. When do I get to meet him?"  
"Well if he comes with the other guy later you can meet him" I said excitingly.  
"The other guys?" She asked.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend Matt, Kendra's cousin Frankie, and our good friend."  
"Who's got my back for everything, and I mean everything, I do." I added.  
"Yeah, Jesse. You can meet them. I think they're coming during our break." Jaimie said.  
"Oh that's great. Well come find me when they come. I'd be glad to meet them." Mary said, walking off.  
"Ok we will." I hollered to her. "Ya know I knew I loved this job for a reason." I told Jaimie.  
"Ya I know, me too." She agreed. At 1:00 Jaimie and I got our break. We went up front to sing out, just as Frankie, Matt, and Jesse walked in.  
"Hey guys." I said singing my name out on the break list.  
"Hey Kendra." Jesse said putting his head on my shoulder. "Let me see."  
"Is this the why you guys came here. You didn't come here to shop, did you?"  
"Well the main reason was to see you, but yeah we did come here to shop for my girlfriend." Frankie said.  
"Uh huh." I answered showing them the ring.  
"What are your parents going to say?" Frankie asked me.  
"I dunno. I hope yes."  
"Are you gonna finish school up here or come to school with me in New York?" Jesse asked.  
"Um. I think I'ma finish it up here because I know everyone up here ya know."  
"Yeah I know. What's Greg gonna do?"  
"Couldn't tell ya. I think he'll decide that when he talks to my parents!" I answered.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
"Kendraaa." Someone yelled my name from the other door.  
"Yeah." I said turning around. "Chris!"  
"Let me see, let me see. Greg told me you said yes!" He said "excitingly".  
"Yeah last night I did." I answered as he took my hand. The next thing I knew he had taken it off my hand. "Chris, come on give it back. I'm not going to play around this time. It's not funny." I said chasing him back to the door.  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Kiss me and I'll give it back." So not thinking I kissed him. There was Greg, on the other side of the door. I took the ring and ran after him.  
"Greg, Greg talk to me. It's not what it looks like." I said grabbing his arm.  
"Get away from me you. you. you slut." He hollered at me.  
"Greg, he took my ring, and wouldn't give it back. You have to understand." I screamed as he slammed the door in my face, and drove off. I looked at the ring and screamed. The diamond was missing. "Christopher Ryan you better give that diamond back to me right this second or you are going to pay a huge price for it." I screamed at him once I got back into the store. Everyone in the building froze and stared at me. "Give it back right now." I said bursting into tears.  
"Kendra I have no clue what you're talking about. Are you ok?" He said coming over to comfort me.  
"Don't touch me." I yelled slapping him. "You did this all on purpose. You knew Greg was standing on the other side of the door. All because you still like me. Don't you? Huh, don't you Chris." I said wide- eyed and capable of doing anything at that moment.  
"Kendra calm down please. You're making a scene."  
"Holy shit. Thank you Captain Obvious. Now, answer the fuckin' question." I screamed. He ran to the door. Jesse and Frankie came over to me. "Jess call the cops. Frankie find some way to talk to Greg please. He'll listen to you." I wispered. Chris came back over to me.  
"Yes Kendra. I love you and you know that you should be with me, not Greg." He said touching my face. "Now leave with me and everything will be fine." He leaned in to kiss me.  
"Chris. I don't love you." I said quietly. "I hate you fuckin guts." I screamed and kicked him in the nuts. He went down to the ground and I ran outside. By the time I got outside the cops had surrounded the building. I assumed Frankie was talking to Greg on the phone. All I heard was "Greg he stole the diamond out of her ring. No she didn't kiss him because she loves him. in fact he's lying on the floor inside holding himself. Yes. No. She's not talking to anybody, she's just balling on Jesse's shoulder right now. Huh? Yes because of you."  
"Jesse." I managed to speak.  
"Ya?" He asked rubbing my back.  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Oh. Kendra, don't worry about Greg. Let Frankie deal with him. It's gonna be fine."  
"Where's Jaimie?" I asked trying to calm down.  
"She's with Matt, she's fine. Probably wondering where you are and if your ok too." 


	10. Greg comes back

Chapter 9 ~*~ Greg comes back ~*~  
  
All of a sudden I saw a Jeep pull up to the cops and try to get inside the parking lot. The cops wouldn't let whomever in. Then I noticed it was my mom's Jeep and Greg jumped out and came running over. I stood up from where I was with Jesse and ran over to him. He just held me for a few minutes. Then he handed me a brand new ring. It looked just like the other one, but it was different.  
"Greg." I said. "You did not, I mean really did not, have to get me a brand new ring. All that matters is that you understand what happened, and what went on."  
"Kendra. I love you. Yes I had to buy you another ring, because it proves to other people that I love you." He said holding me very close and not letting go. "Where is Jaimie and Matt?"  
"I don't know ask Jesse and Frankie."  
"Ok I will come on let's go." He said putting his arm around my shoulder and walking over to Jesse and Frankie. "Hey where's Jaimie and Matt?"  
"Inside." Frankie answered. "But Kendra can't go in there, so if you're going to get them, Kendra has to stay out here."  
"Alright. Kendra stay here with Jesse, I'll be a matter of seconds. I promise hun."  
"Ok." I said and stayed with Jesse.  
"Kendra you're eyes are so red."  
"They are?"  
"Yeah, you were really upset."  
"Yeah I know. You know what Greg did though?"  
"No what did he do now?"  
"He bought me a whole nother ring. I can't believe he did it either. I told him he didn't have to buy me another one, because I knew he loved me, and he's like, yeah I know but this way people know I love. Not just you, the guyz, your girls, and me. I couldn't believe it."  
"Greg got you another ring?" Frankie asked.  
"Yeah, isn't he kind of over doing this?" Jesse asked.  
"I dunno I like him this way. He's really sweet. And not pushy."  
"Kendra." Frankie said taking my hands, "The only reason Greg is pushy, is because he really loves you."  
"Yeah I know but sometimes he's worse then my parents, ya know?"  
"Well then talk to him about it."  
"No don't talk to him about it tell him. If you talk to him about it he won't understand the point."  
"Same difference, Frankie." Jesse said.  
"Not really but thanx for the help Jess." Frankie said.  
"Hey don't be mean to Jesse, he's just trying to help." I said hugging Jesse.  
"But he's." Frankie started.  
"A really good friend for trying, and very smart, sometime he has wrong answers but, he's only human, Frankie. Just like you. I can name a bunch of times you've been wrong." I said.  
"Name one." He challenged.  
"Ok you were wrong about Greg and me."  
"Well anyone could have been wrong about that. Give me another one."  
"Alright you were wrong about. Greg period."  
"Again anyone could have been wrong about that."  
"Jesse wasn't!" I said.  
"Well that's Jesse."  
"Exactly!" I said.  
"Huh?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah, huh? I don't get it."  
"Easy, you just agreed that Jesse was right."  
"So."  
"So. You never say Jesse's right! Finally something good came out of your mouth, about Jesse."  
"Come on Kendra, Jaimie and you will follow me and Matt home. You up for driving or should Jesse drive you home?" Greg asked.  
"No I think I'll be fine. It's not that far." 


	11. Going Home

Chapter 10 ~*~ Going home ~*~  
  
"Ok then let's go." Matt said. So Jaimie and I got into the beatle and Matt and Greg got into the Jeep.  
"So Jaimie I never got to ask you. What happened with you and Matt last night?" I asked following Greg out on the road.  
"Well um. A lot. He didn't dump me!."  
"Thankfully."  
"Yeah. And um. He kissed me. And we drank soda."  
"Haha. Soda. Cute."  
"Yeah, I know right."  
"Yeah." I said.  
"So what happened between you and Greg? Besides for him askin' you to marry him!"  
"Not a whole lot really."  
"Not a whole lot except making out riiight?"  
"Well that too. And talking." I laughed.  
"Haha. Where are we going?"  
"I don't know. I'm just following Greg. But I know that my house is in the other direction."  
"Ya think?"  
"No, I don't think. I know!"  
"Oh I know where they're going. The Movie Gallery."  
"Why are they going there?"  
"Um. Maybe to get a MOVIE! Duah. Get with it." Jaimie said.  
"Oh true."  
"Yeah and their 18 so they can get rated R movies!"  
"Oooh yeaaaa." I agreed. When we got home from the movie store I checked messages. I had 6 messages.  
Message 1: "Hi Kendra, its Jen. I called to talk to you. Call me back when you get a chance. Bye."  
Message 2: "Hi Kengy, its L. You'll never guess who's going out. Call me back and I'll fill you in."  
Message 3: "Hi Kendra its mom. We've decided to come home Thursday because Jess just talked to Kristen and she's having a party. So we'll see you sometime Thursday. Bye."  
Message 4: "Hi Jaimie, Kendra. It's Linda. Dan and I are going up North for a couple days, so if Jaimie could just give us a call that would be great. Thanx bye."  
Message 5: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-  
"Telemarkerters."  
Message 6: "Kendra its Jen again you'll never guess who's going out. You have to call me. I'll talk to you soon, I hope. Bye."  
"Jaimie call your mom."  
"Alright. When?"  
"Now." I said tossing her the phone. She called her mom, on my home phone, and I called Jen on my cell phone.  
"Hi, is Jen there?"  
"Yep hold on a sec. JEN PHONE." Michael answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Jen answered.  
"Hi, its Kendra. You called me earlier."  
"Yeah I did, didn't I. Oh I know. You'll never guess who's going out now."  
"Let me guess. You and David again?"  
"Well that too. But no guess again."  
"Um. Omg Kate and Charles?"  
"No. L and Charles."  
"Again? She just broke up wit him the other day."  
"Yeah."  
"Omg. Ya know, she really loves him."  
"Yeah I know."  
"And you really love David don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who really likes David?"  
"Jen. She's going out with him again. And get this. L and Charles are going out again."  
"O-mg. When is this going to stop?"  
"Never!" I said laughing.  
"Kengy. I have to go Bonnie has to use the phone."  
"Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
"Bye." Jen said and hung up. I hung up and called L right away.  
"Hello?"  
"L?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hi its Kengy. I hear your going back out with Charles."  
"Yeah. I think it's the right choice. I mean I love him."  
"Then it's the right choice. Trust me."  
"Ok. But hey you'll never guess who's going out now."  
  
"Jen and David, you and Charles. Who else could there be? Me and Greg, Jaimie and Matt. I can't think of any others. Who tell me."  
"Kate and Derek!"  
"Derek Doyon?"  
"Yeah."  
"EWWW." I shirked.  
"What?" Greg asked.  
"Kate and Derek. Ewww, ewww, ewwwww. That's bad. Eww."  
"Who?" Jaimie asked.  
"Kate Courteau and Derek Doyon. That gives my mouth a bad taste."  
"Eww I think I'm going to be sick." Jaimie said.  
"Yeah but ya know bad for bad." I said to Jaimie.  
"True." She agreed.  
"Yeah but L. I have to go because I have company if you couldn't tell!" I said smiling.  
"Yeah ok. I'll talk to you later. Ok."  
"Kz. Byez." I said.  
"Bye." She said and hung up.  
"So what now?" Matt asked.  
"Dunno. What next Jaimie?"  
"I don't know, it isn't my house!"  
"True, true." Greg said looking at me. "How about we go to the movies!"  
"Yeah sounds good. To bad we didn't find one at the store though. What movie though?" Matt asked.  
"I dunno. Do you want to go to Hoytes or Flagship?" Jaimie asked.  
"Flagships cleaner and has cheaper food." I added.  
"Then lets go to Flagship." Greg said.  
"But." Matt started. "Oh well we can deal with it."  
"But what?" Jaimie asked taking his hand and walking out the door.  
"But Flagship must be popular if it is cheaper."  
"Yeah so?" I asked.  
"So you may look at us as regular people, but not everyone else does."  
"True." I said.  
"But it's fine I don't care. I'm here with my girl and that's all that matters!" Matt said with a huge grin.  
"There you go Matt. It all makes sense to him now!" Greg said kissing me before I got in the car.  
"You know where we're going right? Or should I drive?"  
"How about you drive!" Greg said.  
"Alright." I said getting out of the car and getting back into the driver's seat. When we got to the Movie Theater we couldn't find a good movie that was playing then. SO we went out to the car and waited half an hour for the new movie, with Cubba Gooding Jr. It's the one where he gets on the gay cruise. It was a really cute and funny movie. 


	12. Portland

Chapter 11 ~*~ Portland ~*~  
  
After the movie we decided to go travel to Portland, where the guys were actually doing a show after the one in Lewiston (at the Central Maine Civic Center.).  
"So what's here in Portland?" Matt asked.  
"The Maine mall." I said pointing.  
"Cool."  
"Yeah. It's huge inside. You've never been here!"  
"Nope."  
"How many times have you been to Maine, and you've never been here to the Maine mall." I asked.  
"I've been to Maine about 7-10 times. But not for long. I've come here and stayed for like a day or two."  
"Ohh." I said.  
"Yeah so I've never really gotten to come here." Matt reassured us.  
"Do you know where we're doing our concert here?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah I'll show you when we leave Portland because its not in this part of the town." I said.  
"Okley Dokley."  
"Yea so where do you want to go first?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that I'm hungry." Jaimie said.  
"Yeah me too."  
"So lets go eat."  
"Where though?" Greg asked.  
"In the mall!" Jaimie said.  
"Oh ok. That way we can have different things if we want. Smart." He said, kinda acting stupid, in a funny way.  
"Yeaaa, right. How dumb can you be?" I said.  
"Hey watch it little missy."  
"Hey that's your little." My phone rang. "Hello?" 


	13. The phone call

Chapter 12 ~*~ The phone call ~*~  
  
"Hi Kendra its Frankie."  
'Oh hey cuz. What's up?"  
"Not a whole lot. You?"  
"Just going to get something to eat. Why?"  
"Well stop. Go back to your car and bring Jaimie home. Bring Matt and Greg here to your house."  
"To my house, why? We're in Portland. Getting ready to eat."  
"Kendra, your parents are home."  
"Why?" I asked stopping on the sidewalk near the door.  
"Because their trip got cut short due to weather. And you might want to get home. They found the ring box!"  
"Oh shit." I yelled.  
"What? What's wrong?" Greg asked.  
"My parents are home. And you'll never guess what they found."  
"What?"  
"The ring box."  
"Oh no."  
"Yeah. Ok Frankie we'll be home in like 45 minutes. Ok?"  
"Yeah whatever. Just hurry because they're trying to get what's going on out of Jesse and me."  
"Ok just do me one huge favor try and take their minds off it, and don't tell them anything."  
"Kendra, I wouldn't tell them if my life depended on it."  
"Promise Frankie?"  
"Yes, you have my word on it."  
"O-mgosh. I knew I loved you for some reason. Make sure Jesse doesn't say anything either."  
"Ok I'll see you soon. Bye."  
"Bye Frankie. I love you and thanx bunches."  
"Your welcome. And I love you too cuz." With that I hung up and saved Matt, Jaimie, and Greg from a crowd of screaming fans.  
"Kendra what's going on?"  
"Yeah I thought we were going to get something to eat, then go shopping." Jaimie said.  
"Well we had a big change of plans. My parents are home. And they found the ring box."  
"Ohh." Matt said.  
"Not good." Jaimie added.  
"Duah." I said pulling on to the highway. "If it was a good thing do you think I'd be panicking or going home?"  
"No, not really." Matt said.  
"Kendra." Greg said.  
"What?"  
"Stop panicking. I've got it all under control. Trust me. I've thought it over and I have an idea."  
"And do you mind telling me this idea."  
"Yes I mind. You just have to go along and trust me."  
"Ok, ok. I'll do my best."  
"Do your best? Come on Kendra, you can do better then that for Greg." Matt said.  
"I know, I know. But if I don't know what he's going to say to them how am I supposed to play along. I will do my best, to play along."  
"Ok, ok. That's all I ask for." He said kissing my hand.  
"Good, because that's all I can give you." I said. Jaimie burst out laughing. "No Jaimie not like that."  
"Yeah well you said it!" she said still laughing so hard that I started laughing.  
"You girls are gross." Matt said.  
"I agree with Jaimie though." Greg said. I slapped him in the arm. "Ouch. That hurt."  
"Good. Now think of what your going to say to my parents we're back home and have about two minutes til we're literally at my house."  
"Ok, ok. I get the point. I'm sorry." The car went silent. When we got to my house we all walked in like we didn't know what was going on.  
"Mom, dad what are you doing home today?"  
"Good question." My dad said.  
"Where's Jess?"  
"At your grandmothers." My mom answered.  
"Ok, why didn't you bring her home?"  
"Good question." My dad answered.  
"Should the three of us leave?" Greg asked. I elbowed him in the stomach.  
"No you three shouldn't leave but if Jaimie and Matt wouldn't mind stepping into the living room and waiting with Frankie and Jesse. That would be great." My dad said. 


	14. The talk

Chapter 13 ~*~ The talk ~*~  
  
"So Greg how have you been, pal?" My dad started.  
"I've been good." He answered kind of hesitantly. "How about you?"  
"I'm good. Do you mind going for a ride with me son? Not long, just to catch up. You know."  
"No I don't mind."  
"Good, Kendra, talk to your mother. The four of us will talk when we get back." And with that he left with Greg. My mom made sure they had left.  
"When were you going to tell me?" She shrieked. "Let me see, let me see!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I found the ring box in the bathroom. Come on show me, please?" My mom begged.  
"You mean you're not mad, or worried?" I asked. "Why would I be mad?" "Because I'm 16 and he's 18! I mean come on we're illegal. Aren't we?" "Yes, but technically no. You're dad and I approve of it so no you're not illegal. If we didn't approve of it then yes you'd be illegal." She explained. "Ok you guys can come out of the den, Jesse, and join the conversation, instead of eavesdropping." "How'd you know I was there, Mrs. D?" "Jesse I know you all too well, hun." My mom answered looking at my ring. "Doesn't it fit her? It's the second one he's given her." Jesse said. "Jesse!" I said hitting him in the arm. "Ouch. What was that for?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes. "He bought you two rings?" My mom asked me, wide-eyed. "Yeah Chris stole the diamond out of the other one mum." Frankie said getting a drink. "Oh really?" She asked. "Yeah and Chris kissed her infront of Greg and Greg took it the wrong way." Matt said. "Wow. What a day you had." "Yeah I know. She had like the best day today. I'm really sorry Keng." Jaimie added. "O-mg. Why don't you guys sit here and tell my mom all the details. I have to go somewhere, to return something, to someone!" I said grabbing a cd and a few Super Nintendo games from the e den. "Kendra where are you going?" "To return these and get an opinion from someone who doesn't know what's going on in my life." I said and walked out the door. "Whose games were those?" Matt asked. "Whose cd was that? Frankie asked. "Why did she walk out on us?" Jesse asked. "Who's she going to talk to?" Jaimie added. "One word. Charles. I think she wants him to know she's over him, and the only way she can tell him. is by telling him she is getting married." "Think she'll invite him to the wedding?" Jaimie asked sitting down with Matt. "Let's hope so." My mom added. I walked up to the door and knocked. Charles answered the door. "Hi, I came to return your games and this cd." I said. "Oh, ok. . So how are things?" "Good. I had to get out of the house though, so I thought I'd return these to you." "Ok. Thanx." "Yeah. Anytime." I said. "Kendra. is there something you want to tell me?" "Yes, but no." I answered sitting down on some steps. "Ok, just tell me then." "I'mgettingmarried." I said really fast. "Huh? Speak English please." "Ok," I sighed. "I'm getting married." There was silence. "Please say something because I felt like a retard coming over here in the first place." I said. "Um." He said, then went silent. "I want you to come." I said. "Come? To your wedding? Me?" "Yeah and your family." "Greg won't mind?" He asked. "Know what." "What?" "If he does. too bad. The matter of the fact is I want you to be there!" I said. "Really? Even if he says he doesn't wasn't us there." "I'll make it so that no matter what he says, you'll still be invited!" "Promise?" "With my life. But I got to go because I left my house with my mom, Jesse, Frankie, Matt, and Jaimie waiting for me. My dad took Greg for a ride to talk to him. All because my mom found the ring box in the bathroom!" I said jumping up. He grabbed my left hand. "Please don't take it off." I pleaded. "That's already happened once. And the person who took it off stole the diamond." "Don't worry I wasn't going to take it off, I just wanted to see it. It suits you." He said. "That's what everyone says! But yeah. Tell you're mom and I'll get you the information when I get it." "Ok. Does this mean your not going to school anymore?" "No I'm still going to school!" I said. "Ok then I'll see you Monday." "Ok, see you Monday." I said starting to walk off. "Kendra? Can I have a hug!?" He asked before I was gone. I walked back up to him and hugged him. "I always knew I loved you for some reason." I wispered in his ear, then ran to my car and went home. "So how's Charles?" Were the first words out of my mother's mouth when I walked through the door. I looked at Greg. "He's fine. I just wanted to return his cd and games, when I had the chance." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Where'd everybody go?" "Frankie took them all over to the mall for a little while." My dad said. "Well look who calmed down." I said smirking at my dad. Greg and I sat there for about an hour and a half listening to my dad go on and on and on. My mom just kept to herself. Once my dad stopped looked at my mom. "What do you have to say? She looked at me as if I shouldn't have said anything to her. "Yeah mom what do you have to say?" Greg chimed in. "Um." She said the paused. "Come on say it!" I said impatiently. "I think it's cute." Was all she said. "Cute? CUte? CUTE? You're acting like I'm 2 and I'm going to the Birthday Party of a 2-year-old boy. Not like I'm 16 and serious about this." I yelled. "Ok, ok. You want my true opinion?" "Yes." Greg answered. "I think Kendra is to young. But, if the two of you are positive that is what you want, then I'll sign the papers. But under one condition. Kendra finishes school up here. And you finish your last quator down in New York." "Really?" I shrieked. "Really." She answered. My dad's chin just dropped to the ground. "Daaad?" I said. "Greg convinced me in the car." He said looking at my mom. "I've already signed." At that point my mom's chin was on the floor. My mom signed the papers and we were off to the mall to meet up with the others. We had them paged, which wasn't the best thing we could have thought about doing. Even though DS wasn't together anymore they still had a huge fan base. We all dealt with it though. Greg said he'd take my family out tomorrow night, which my parents told him he didn't have to, but he said he wanted too. 


	15. Greg goes home

Chapter 14 ~*~ Greg goes home ~*~  
  
"Summer will come sooner then you know it." He said to me as we were waiting for his plane to arrive or be called. The other guys had left the day before and I was still hoping Jesse was ok. See Jesse was really disappointed that I didn't get to go to school with him for at least a year but he got over it soon. The reason I was worried was because he wasn't feeling good when he got on the plane. "Still thinking about Jesse?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be? He's like my little brother."  
"Yeah I know. But you have to know he's fine. He just didn't want to leave you. Ya know?"  
"Really? He said he was sick."  
"Yeah so you wouldn't make him go home." "Ohhh. Now I feel bad." "Don't, Jesse knows you love him. He'll be fine. Just remember to call him tomorrow when you get home from school." "Flight 126 to New York is now boarding." Said the flight announcer. "That's my flight." Greg said standing up. "You seem so happy to be going home." I said still sitting. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of the chair. "Do you really have to leave right now?" "Yes. We'll be together sooner then you know it." He said holding me. "Come walk to the gate with me." He said talking my hand. As we walked to the gate all I could think about was what went on that week. "Take me with you." I said stopping. "I would if I could." "No I mean it. Who cares what my parents say." "I do. If you come with me, that's the end of that. I don't want that. Do you?" He asked. "You have the papers, they signed them. It wouldn't matter!" I said happily. "Yeah but your parents are trusting me with these papers. If we go off and use them now, they'll never trust me, or you, again." He said taking the happiness away from me. "Ok, ok. So it was a stupid idea. It was worth a try." I said as he put his carry on luggage through the thingy at the gate. "I'm gonna miss you a lot. You promise to call me on Tuesday's and Thursday's?" "If you promise to call me Monday, Wednesday, and Friday!" I replied. I kissed him good-bye, and he got on the plane. He handed the lady the ticket and turned to me, behind the glass he mouthed 'I love you.' to me. "I love you, too, Greg." It didn't matter that everyone was looking at me at that point. He turned around to get on the plane. I went to a window where I could watch him plane take off. When the door closed and the plane started moving I burst into tears. I couldn't help it, they just came. 


	16. School

Chapter 15 ~*~ School ~*~  
  
"Kendra." A voice behind me said. I turned around. "Your Kendra right?" This girl asked me. I wiped my eyes.  
"Yeah why?" I asked her still drying my eyes.  
"I'm one of Greg's friends, the names Ruthy. I've been asked to keep and eye out for you. That is until Greg comes back here." She said.  
"Yeah right. Greg might be protective but he's not the protective. Who are you really?" I asked.  
"I'm Ruthy. I work for M mag. I was wondering if I could talk with you. Go to school with you; hang out with you and your friends. Get to know you." She answered.  
"Look how did you find me at school?" I asked walking over to the sink.  
"I went up to the office. Why are we in a bathroom talking about this?"  
"Because there is no other place to talk. And do you know how many popular girls would hang out with me if they knew who you were?"  
"You say that as if it's something bad!" She said.  
"It is bad. I don not what so ever wanna be labeled as a prep in school. Because with prep comes a bunch of other names, that I don't care to mention." I said. "It's hard enough walking around school with a diamond ring, and having everyone stare at you. Most of them don't even believe that you're engaged. Think about it. You're soon to be husband in New York finishing school, and people here don't believe you. Now I'm not one to care about what other people think, but just because I don't care doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me."  
"Ok, ok. Clam down. If I get my daughter to follow you around will that be alright? Then nobody will know what's going on."  
"How old is your daughter?"  
"15."  
"That would be fine." I said.  
"Ok I'll talk to my boss about it and get back to you tonight. Is that ok?"  
"Yes. That's fine." I answered.  
"Ok. Then I'll talk to you sometime tonight."  
"Ok. Hey, sorry if I seemed like a bitch. I just had to let that out and you opened the door. Know what I mean?"  
"Yeah. That's ok. Just a little piece of advice for next time though, don't hold it in so long. Talk to someone about it. That's why you have friends." She said walking out of the bathroom.  
"Thanx." I threw water on my face and wiped if off with a paper towel and went back to class.  
"What was that for?" Jaimie asked me when I got back to Study.  
"She's from M mag. She wants to follow me around and do an article on 'The life of Greg Raposo's fiancée'." I answered.  
"So where is she? You didn't turn her down did you?" She asked.  
"No, no, no." I told her everything. And she just looked at me. 


	17. That nite

Chapter 16 ~*~ That nite ~*~  
  
As I gazed up at the stars from my windowsill the phone rang. "Hello."  
"Hi, Kendra."  
"Yeah."  
"Hi this is Ruthy. By an chance could my daughter follow you around starting tomorrow?"  
"That's would be fine. Do you want me to pick her up somewhere or no?"  
"No I'll just bring her to the school and paig you."  
"Alright. See you tomorrow morning."  
"Yep bye." She said and hung up. I know sooner hung up the phone and it rang again. 'Sigh' "Hello." "Well that was a big sigh. Wasn't it?" The voice said. "Yeah I guess." "Who were you on the phone with? I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past 3 minutes." "Oh, Greg! Wow, I didn't know that was you. I was on the phone with Ruthy. From M mag." "Kendra, stop playin'." He said. "Greg, I'm not playin'. Her daughter is going to follow me around school, starting tomorrow." "Get out! Why?" "Because they want to do an article on 'The life of Greg Raposo's fiancée.' Isn't that great?" "Oh, I'm sorry Kendra. I didn't know something like this would happen." 


	18. What's going on these days?

Chapter 17  
  
~*~ What's going on these days ~*~  
  
Five months later.  
"Kendra I have some bad news for you. But if I tell you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone that will tell Greg I told you. Please I beg you." Amanda said crying once I picked up my cell phone.  
"Amanda. Is that you?" I asked.  
"Yes Kendra. Please promise me you won't tell anyone." She asked me no balling.  
"Hunny what's wrong? It's 2:30 in the morning. Is everything ok?"  
"No, Greg hooked up with another girl while he was on tour. And I don't mean he hooked up with her to go on tour with. I mean hooked up hooked up Kendra. You have to do something. I over heard him talking to Matt on the phone."  
"WHAT? OMG. Hold on sweety someone's on the other line." I said and went to the other line. "Hello?" I asked sounding really pissed off.  
"Who told you?" The voice asked.  
"What do you mean who told me?" I asked.  
"This is Matt Kendra, don't worry. Who told you?"  
"Can I call you back in like 3 seconds?"  
"Yeah sure!" he said and hung up.  
"Amanda hun, you still there."  
"Yeah."  
"Matt called me I'm gonna 3 way us. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure?"  
"K hold on a sec." I said putting her on hold and dialing Matt's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah what's up?"  
"A lot hold on a sec I'ma put you through." I said and put him through.  
"Hello."  
"Hi." Amanda said.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Is that Jaimie on the other line?"  
"No, It's Amanda." I answered.  
"Ohh. You got to her before I did. How cheap is that?"  
"What do you mean how cheap is that. Kendra's my sister. Well maybe not anymore. I over heard him on the phone with you, then when he got off the phone I call Kendra." She said starting to cry again.  
"You guys. It's 3:00 in the morning. I'm getting up in 3 hours to get on a plane to go to NY to see all of you. Please just tell me what' going on so I'll be prepared when I show up."  
"You're getting on a plane in 3 hours?" Matt asked.  
"Well no 4 ½ but still."  
"To come here?" Amanda asked.  
"Yes to go there!" I yelled.  
"I don't think Greg remembered that!" Matt said.  
"Why?" Amanda asked.  
"Because he has a date tomorrow night."  
"Great, just great!" I said.  
"Wait this may be good!" Matt said.  
"Matt don't be silly how can this be good?" Amanda asked.  
"Because think about it. Kendra's coming and he has a date!"  
"Hmmm mmm I'm listening!!!" I said.  
"Well she can stay with me and Jesse from the time she gets here til Greg leaves to go on his date!"  
"Ok!" Amanda and I said.  
"Well then Jesse and I will drop her off at you're house after you call us to tell us he's getting ready. She's picking him up because his car's battery is dead. If we time it right you can be with him doin' your stuff! Wink, wink. You ask him where he's going, he can't answer because he knows what he's doing is wrong. Then she pulls up sees you gets mad at him and he has to do something about it. Because you 'don't know what's going on'. Know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, Matt I love you. Wait til Jaimie finds out how smart you are!" I said.  
"Ok I get it too but what do I do again?" Amanda asked.  
"First off don't tell anyone Kendra's coming. And tell your mom not to say anything because Greg doesn't remember Kendra's coming so we're hiding her at my house. No we'll go to Jesse's house it's closer. Anyway, and tell her that we're going to surprise him. Then when he's getting ready to go call Jesse's house and tell us. Then we'll bring Kendra over and you just greet her at the door like you usually do. Like nothing's going on!" Matt said.  
"Ok I get it now. Thanx."  
"Ok, now that I know what's going on who am I meeting at the airport?" I asked yawning.  
"Jesse. Then I'll come over after that." Matt said.  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed now because I have to get up in like 2 ½ hours." I said.  
"Alright bye." Matt said and hung up.  
"Kendra I'm soo sorry I called you this early in the morning. I just thought you'd need to know right away." Amanda said.  
"It's ok sweety. I'm glad you called. I'll see you tonight!" I said.  
"Ok bye."  
"Amanda who are you talking to? It's 3:30 in the morning?" A voice said.  
"K-K-Kendra." She answered.  
"WHAT? Why are you talking to her? Because she's my sister!" She said.  
"I know that. But it's 3:30 in the morning."  
"Hey at least I call her." She said. By that time I had figured out it was Greg's groggy voice in the background.  
"I needed to ask her a question about Jesse. And seeing as you were on the phone with someone til 2 in the morning this was the only time I could use the phone."  
"Give me that."  
"Hello?"  
"Hey hunny."  
"Hey. Look I'm so sorry that she called you this early in the morning. It won't happen again."  
"Oh no it's ok we always talk this late at night. I'm up at 1:30 waiting for her to call then we talk about her and Jesse, you and me, Matt and Jaimie. All different kinds of things." I said trying not to laugh.  
"Really?" he asked me.  
"Yeah then when we're done talking I go back to sleep!"  
"Oh ok. Well I'm going to bed now. Talk to you later."  
"Yeah I'll call you tomorrow sometime. Is after 6 ok?" I asked him.  
"After 6. Um. ooh no I won't be home I'm going out with Jesse and Matt." He said.  
"Oh ok then I'll call you before 6 k?"  
"Why don't I call you!" he said.  
"Um. ok" I answered.  
"Ok here's Amanda."  
"Bye I love you." I said.  
"Yep. Bye."  
"Hey sorry about that."  
"It's ok."  
"See I told you something was up he didn't even say he loved you!" She said.  
"Yeah I know but we'll get him tomorrow. Trust me hun. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye."  
"Bye Kendra." She said and hung up.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed into my pillow. I dialed Jaimie's house crying.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. This is Kendra. Can I please talk to Jaimie it's an emergency."  
"Yeah let me wake her up. Is everything ok?" Her mom asked me.  
"No." I answered. "Greg hooked up with some bimbo when he was on tour. And now they're 'dating' according to his sister and Matt."  
"Jaimie, Kendra's on the phone she really needs to talk to you."  
"Hello?"  
"Jaimie!" I said starting to ball.  
"Yeah Keng what's wrong?"  
"Greg has a girlfriend." I said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He has a girlfriend. Someone he met on tour. And they're going out tomorrow according to Matt and Amanda."  
"Omg Keng. Wait aren't you going out there tomorrow?"  
"YES! And Greg doesn't remember I am. So if you happen to talk to him don't say anything because we're gonna surprise him in front of her." I said trying to sound happy.  
"Ok but I have to go because I'm really tired. I'm sorry it's just that I'm kinda falling asleep on the phone."  
"Oh yeah it's ok. I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow or whatever! Bye." I said and hung up. I couldn't go to sleep so I went for a drive. By the time I noticed where I was going I was at the place that Greg purposed to me. I sat on the rocks and just cried. By the time I had let all my tears fall I looked at my watch and it was 5:30. It would take me ½ an hour to get home then I needed to fix myself up and get to the Portland Airport. By 6:10 I was home and in the shower. By 6:30 I was packing my car. By 6:45 I was on the road to the airport. By 7:30 I was boarding the plane. And by 8:00 the plane was in the air, so I called Matt.  
"Hello."  
"Hey I'm in the air."  
"Ok is it making any stops?"  
"Nope. Straight flight to NY."  
"Ok Jesse will meet you there."  
"Alright. Thanx Matt. See you later." I said hanging up and putting my headphones on. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was a lady waking me up telling me we were landing. "Oh, ooooh really?"  
"Yes mam." She said.  
"Thanx." I said. After we landed I got off the plane and found Jesse right away. I ran to him and dropped my bags. "Jesse!!!!!!" I screamed and ran into his arms.  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Not a lot hun what's up with you?" I asked.  
"Nothing really. Did you talk to Amanda lately?"  
"Yeah this morning at like 2 a.m. Why?"  
"Did she tell you she broke up with me?"  
"No omg Jesse she didn't." I said hugging him again.  
"Yep. She said that she had bigger things to deal with."  
"Ohh hunny I'm so sorry. This is my fault."  
"No it isn't. It's Greg's." Jesse said.  
"Yeah kinda. But it's my fault because I could have over ruled my parents and made them let me go live with him."  
"That wouldn't matter. They still would have hooked up."  
"Really you think so?"  
"Yeah. Kendra I've met her. There's just something that makes you fall for her. And Greg has just fallen hard and needs someone to snap him out of it. That's all." He told me putting my luggage in his car.  
"You know you didn't have to come get me. I could have called a cab." I said getting in the passenger seat.  
"No way. Are you kidding me! I wouldn't let you call a cab even if I was out of state! I'd be right here."  
"Jesse, can I ask you a question."  
"Yeah sure." He said getting on the road.  
"Is she prettier then me?"  
"What no. No one's prettier then you."  
"Now I know that's not true. Come on Jesse answer me truthfully."  
"No. I'm answering you truthfully. No she isn't but like I said, there's just something about her that you have to be careful about."  
"Ahhh. But I haven't take off the ring yet. So that's my proof! And you and Matt will be there won't you? Amanda will I know she will."  
"Yeah but not for long if I'm gonna stay." He said sounding upset.  
"Oh I'm sorry Jess. I'll hook you back up with her. I promise."  
"Really? You'd do that?"  
"For you I'd do anything hun."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why couldn't you're mom have let you come live with me and my parents? It would have been nice to have an older sister."  
"Older but not by much!" I said.  
"Yeah but still."  
"But still nothing Jesse."  
"Omg get down there's Greg." He said turning the corner.  
"What are you doing Jesse? Where have you been?"  
"I went for a drive. I've been bored. You know with Kendra not being here this summer and all. I was sure she would have come down."  
"Yeah but she said she had trouble getting time off of work. She'll come visit someday."  
"Visit. You're practically married to her. What do you mean visit?"  
"Well Jesse you know Lauren is just so great. I think I'm gonna ask her to."  
"Man you can't do this to Kendra. She loves you to much."  
"You have her. She seems to love you more."  
"Dude what the fuck are you talking about? No way in hell does she love me more then you. And if she does it's like a brother!" Jesse said sticking up for me, while I just sat in the car balling.  
"Lauren." I whispered to myself.  
"If you do this to Kendra. Do you know how many people are going to hate you."  
"Yeah I know but still I think this is for the best of us."  
"No, for the best of your new friend Lauren."  
"Whatever, I have no time for this she's calling me in a minute so I have to go wait by the phone."  
"What does she have you wrapped around her little pinkie or something? Greg snap out of it. You love Kendra not Lauren."  
"What do you know?" Greg yelled running across the street.  
"A lot more then you obviously." Jesse said taking my stuff out of his trunk and telling me it was ok to get out of the car.  
"I hope this works. If it doesn't your in for trouble." He said not noticing my tears.  
"Yeah I." *snif* "I-I know." I said still crying.  
"Oh Kendra." He said when we got inside. "Here sit down. I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
"It's ok. This girl Lauren. Did she come from Maine or do you not know that?"  
"Um I really don't know that hun. Want me to see?"  
"Yeah that'd be great if you could do that."  
"Want a drink?"  
"Yeah that'd be good vodka if you have any would be great." I said.  
"Excuse you?" he asked.  
"Vodka please, Jesse."  
"Kendra you're under age."  
"Yeah so are you!" I said.  
"Oh alight. But only a glass."  
"Thanx Jesse I knew I loved you for a good reason." 


	19. Is this the end?

Chapter 18 Is this the end   
  
After about 6 cups of Vodka, a cup of rum and 2 Kahulas' I was as drunk as I could get. Then Matt showed up.  
"Jesse where are you?" He asked.  
"In the bathroom is that you Matt?"  
"Yeah, where's Kendra?"  
"In here too!"  
"Why are you both in the bathroom?"  
"Bluuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bluuuuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bluuuuuuahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
"Because she's throwing up and I'm holding her hair back for her!" Jesse replied.  
"Really. That's nice of you Jesse. But why is she throwing up?"  
"Wouldn't you be throwing up if you heard you're soon to be husband tell Jesse that he is going to ask that Lauren girl to marry him. Then you got drunk because of it? Bluuuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I asked.  
"You let her get drunk? What we're you thinking Jesse?"  
"What do you mean... Bluuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. What was he thinking?"  
"What were you thinking then?" Matt asked me.  
"I was thinking that you don't control my life so I can get drunk if I want to!" I answered.  
"Underage?"  
"Yes under age." I said. "Thank you Jesse I think I'm done."  
"Good because Amanda's gonna call us in a few minutes." He said as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Jesse answered.  
"Hi, um.... it's Amanda. Is Matt there?"  
"Um... yeah hold on."  
"Hello?"  
"Hey he's getting ready. Like he's walking down the hall to go wait outside so you might want to get her over here now!" She said.  
"Ok do me a fav keep him inside for like a minute or two."  
"Ok I'll do my best." She said.  
"Just ask him questions."  
"K bye."  
"OK lets go. Can you walk over there on your own?"  
"Yeah do I look blind?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Ok then let's go!" I said walking to the door.  
"Ok go." Jesse said.  
"I'm going." I said crossing the street.  
"Ring the doorbell!" Matt whispered loudly. I rang the doorbell and Greg was right there.  
"KENDRA. What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I was supposed to come here. Member we planned it."  
"Umm nope I don't remember!"  
"Kendra. I didn't think you'd come!" Amanda said running out to hug me.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"Kendra. I thought you were supposed to be here earlier today!" His mom said.  
"Um... can you excuse us please." He said pushing Amanda back into the house and closing the door.  
"Are you mad that I came here hunny?"  
"No I'm really happy it's just that..." he said as a car pulled up.  
"That what?" I asked kissing him.  
"That I've missed you so much!" He said as a girl got out of the car.  
"REALLY??? I'm so happy to hear you say that because this morning I thought you we're mad at me or something."  
"Yes really and no I wasn't mad at you." He answered kissing me.  
"Greg? Is that you?" someone asked from behind me. He stopped kissing me and looked up.  
"What's wrong hunny?" I asked. He just glared at her.  
"Um... Lauren! He what's up?"  
"I don't know you tell me!" she said glaring at him.  
"Who's this sweety?" I asked holding him close.  
"Um... Kendra this is Lauren. Lauren this is Kendra."  
"Step into the light hunny I can't really see you." I said.  
"Kendra that may be a good thing. Just shake my hand and I'll be leaving."  
"What do you mean? I want to see you're face."  
"No you don't."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked putting my left hand out to shake hers. Once she grabbed my hand to shake it I pulled her into the light. "Lauren Douglas?" I said and froze.  
"I told you, you didn't want to see me." She said. "How do you know each other?"  
"Um..." Greg said.  
"I'm his fiancé." I answered.  
"Greg I can't see you anymore. Not even as friends. I'm sorry I just can't." she said walking to her car.  
"What is she talking about not even as friends?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I'm just glad you're here hunny!" He said kissing me.  
"Yeah sure you are."  
"Lauren... wait! Don't leave please." I yelled chasing after her.  
"Why not?" she asked turning around.  
"Because." Said walking back over to Greg. "You can have him. I'm sick of it. I thought you we're trustworthy, you can't even tell me the truth! Amanda and Matt and Jesse had to do it for you." I said taking off my ring and handing it to him. "I don't want you anymore. I'll take your family and friends but not you." I said walking over to the tree that Matt and Jesse were behind. "Amanda come here. While you're not going out." I said pulling Jesse up. I kissed him. "Now you're going back out because Jesse loves you and just because I'm not with Greg doesn't mean I'm not with you hun. I'm always with you. Just call me when ever you want to talk!" I said putting their hands together. "And Matt come visit Jaimie soon. She misses you a lot, and I mean a lot. Oh and Jesse I'll need a place to crash tonight and a ride to the airport tomorrow morning."  
"You can stay with me if you'd like. That way we can talk too." Lauren said.  
"Yeah that'd be great! I just have to get my stuff from Jesse's house." I answered.  
"Alright."  
"Here Kendra I'll help you." Matt offered.  
"Thanx but I got it. It's just one carry on bag. I knew I wasn't going to be staying for long." I said walking to Jesse's house and getting my bag.  
"Dude what are you waiting for? Go chase after her!" Matt yelled.  
"Kendra... Wait. I don't want you to leave." Greg said chasing me into Jesse's house. "Kendra please listen to me."  
"I have nothing to say to you Greg."  
"No but I have things to say to you. Now would you please sit down and listen to me?"  
"Alright but you have 5 minutes."  
"Kendra I love you. This was totally business. I have no clue what the others told you. Yes I called it a date when I was on the phone with Matt, but it was a business date nothing more. I would never cheat on you and I don't know how you could think I would."  
"Maybe because you knew I was coming today because we'd had it planned ever sense you got home. But no you forgot. I had to have Jesse come get me at the airport because Greg forgot but I'm sure he'll be there when we get home. Sure enough you we're there."  
"You were in the car when I was talking to Jesse?"  
"YES! Ok now can I leave?"  
"No."  
"Why not."  
"Because I'm not letting you leave because of one little misunderstanding." He said. Holding me down.  
"Now what are you going to do?"  
"Well let's see I have one of 2 choices. I could kiss you or I could nail you in the nuts!" I answered.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Wanna make a bet?" I asked.  
"Not really but if you have to make it fast." He said closing his eyes. Then I kissed him.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"Do you have to ask?"  
"Yeah. I thought you were gonna nail me in the nuts."  
"Nah I don't' have the guts to. I love you too much. But I'm still going to spend the night with Lauren and talk to her."  
"How do you know her?"  
"Long story. Too long to tell you right now! Therefore it's for me to know and you to find out. Here you can carry my stuff out for me!" I said walking out the door.  
"So..." Lauren asked.  
"I'll come spend the night with you but if I find out everythings ok I'll catch a cab back here." I said.  
"Yeah and I'm that cab!" Jesse spoke up.  
"Ok, ok you're the cab I'll call!" I said getting into Lauren's car.  
"So what do want to know?" She asked.  
"First I would like to know if this date you were going on with Greg was a business date?"  
"Well to tell you the truth for him it was. But I wanted to make something more of it. But then I saw you standing with him, so I thought to myself 'I don't want to get in with her again.' So I approached you two and told Greg that I couldn't see him anymore."  
"What kind of business was going on? I mean I'm not trying to be to noise but he never tells mew anything anymore."  
"He was going to produce me! I had given him my demo tape, and he called me up. See his mom's friend knows my mom through work! She heard me sing and asked my mom to give her a demo tape and she played it for him over the phone and she gave me his address and I sent it to him. So he called me up and told me he'd like to meet with me while he was on tour. When I met him I liked him. I had no clue he was a singer til he sang to me. Then he said he'd like to produce me so he gave me his address and got me a room here and told me when to meet him."  
"If what you say is true girl. Turn this car around and get us back there!" I said.  
"But..." she started.  
"But nothing." I answered. "You seem like you really want to sing and I have a boyfriend to apologize to. You don't know how badly he's been wanting to produce someone!" I interrupted her.  
"Really? And he picked me! This is great. But are you sure it's not too late. I mean do you really think he'll still produce me? I mean with what I said to him earlier?"  
"Hell yeah!" I said as she pulled into his driveway.  
'Ring, ring' I rang the doorbell.  
"Kendra? What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.  
"Well Lauren and I talked and we need to talk to Greg."  
"He locked himself in his room." She answered.  
"Yeah and he won't come out." His mother answered.  
"Amanda bring Lauren up to Greg's room but don't do anything. Just wait by the door." I said and ran outside. I climbed to his window, and stood on the balcony. "Greg!" I said tapping on the window.  
"Go away Amanda. I said I don't want to talk to anyone." He moaned.  
"Greg, it's Kendra!" I said.  
"Amanda if I say it again I'm going to knock you out." He yelled.  
"And if you knock her out you'll get it from my brother!" I said.  
"Kendra!"  
"Yeah stupid. That's what I said wasn't it?"  
"Yeah." He said coming to the window. "What are you doing here and why?"  
"Well I owe you an apology. I really didn't think it was a business date that you were going on with such a pretty girl like Lauren! But I talked to her and she told me what was going on. So um... She's waiting for you out in the hall." I said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Oh and I was wondering... Do you have room for a guest in this messy room? Because I'm lookin for a place to spend the week. I don't think Lauren is going to want me for a roommate all week. Though that might be fun getting to know the girl that was really popular in my High School." I said.  
"Yeah there's always room for you in this room." He said pulling me onto his bed. "You can sleep right here with me. But only if you take this back!"  
"I would, but right now I have to do more thinking about that! So while you're out on you're business date with Lauren, I'll talk to Amanda and Jesse. Then when you come home I'll tell you my decision." I answered.  
"Alright but hold on to this so nobody steals it again!" He said winking at me.  
"Greg..." I started. "I love you!"  
"I love you too. And right now I have a manger to go meet with, with Lauren. Wish us good luck. I hope I get this deal!" He said.  
"Good luck." I said kissing him.  
"Thanx hunny." He said kissing me back. "Ready to go?" He asked Lauren.  
"Yeah I guess." She answered.  
"Hey Lauren... Good luck. Go kick some ass!" I said.  
"Thanx. Bye." 


	20. Kendra gets drunk again

Chapter 19 Kendra gets drunk again   
  
"Kendra. What are you doing?" Jesse asked me.  
"It's a business date!" I said. "He wants to produce her."  
"Yeah produce, reproduce!" Amanda said.  
"No really. She's a singer. She played me her demo tape in the car! She's really good too. I mean come on. I have to let the girl do something. Even though she usually gets whatever she wants. That doesn't matter right now, because their both getting something they want."  
"Yeah sex!" Jesse said.  
"No she's getting a record deal, and he's producing her."  
"Amanda she's gone nuts. Talk to her she's you ex-sister!" Jesse said.  
"No you talk to her she's your crazed sister!" Amanda said.  
"Kendra sit down, and I'll get you a drink." Jesse said walking over to the mini bar.  
"NO I DON'T WANT A DRINK! Don't you hear me? It's not right somewhere someone got wrong information."  
"And that person was you Kendra." Amanda said.  
"NO, NO IT WASN'T. You know nevermind! I'm going to his room. And Jesse instead of a drink I'll take the whole fuckin' bottle!" I said grabbing it from him and walking up to Greg's room. I stood on the balcony the whole time he was gone. I guess I fell asleep or got knocked out by what I was drinking because when I came to I was in Greg's bed with him, his mom, Amanda and Jesse hovering over me.  
"Kendra? Are you ok? If you can hear me say something."  
"Bucket!" I said.  
"What is that hunny?" Greg asked me.  
"BUCKET!" I screamed sitting up.  
"Ohhhhhhh." Mrs. Raposo said running to the bathroom.  
"Not again" Jesse said. "Did you drink that whole bottle of Vodka this time?"  
"What? How did she get that?" Mrs. Raposo asked.  
"Um... I don't know! Haha. I think I'll go wait outside the room."  
"No don't leave me." I yelled. "Bluuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bluuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bluahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
"Kendra, hunny. Did you drink a whole bottle of Vodka?" Mrs. Raposo asked me.  
"Yeah. But I thought it would be good. It tasted good!" I said claming down. Then bursting into tears. "YOU KISSED HER!" I screamed in tears.  
"What?" Greg asked.  
"I was out on the balcony the whole time, AND YOU KISSED HER!" I yelled even louder.  
"Ok someone is really seeing things because I didn't even come home with her. Matt brought me home because he saw you on the balcony and you were going to jump off it." He said.  
"You should have let me. Last time you let me." I said.  
"When was last time?" he asked.  
"Yesterday." I answered.  
"You weren't here yesterday. You were at home then on a plane." He answered me.  
"Oh well bluuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bluahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bluahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I tried to say.  
"Yeah that's what I thought. No more drinking for you. Especially because you're underage." Greg said.  
"You can't stop me!" I said.  
"Wanna make a bet." He asked. About an hour after all that happened everyone left the room and Greg got into his bed with me.  
"I'm sorry hunny. It's just that nobody was listening me and I needed to get away, there was no other way."  
"I know but just don't do it again, because I don't want to lose you."  
"I know, I know." I replied.  
"Then don't do it... please."  
"Ok I'll try." I answered.  
"And that's all I ask."  
"Ok." I said propping myself up on his chest.  
"You know I love you right?" He asked.  
"Yeah I know!" I answered.  
"Then what did you decide about the ring?"  
"Well, um... I was thinking... and maybe this just isn't the right time. Maybe we should date a little longer. You know?"  
"Yeah I know." He said kinda sounding unhappy.  
"Are you mad at me hunny?" I asked.  
"No. Why would I be mad at you?"  
"I don't know you just seem mad."  
"No. Know why?"  
"No... why?"  
"Because I was thinking the same thing. Maybe this is too early for us, and we should wait a little longer. So yes I know what you mean and I think our parents will be a little happier with this decision!" he said kissing my forehead.  
"Yeah I hope so, though my mom was kinda looking forward to it after she got used to the fact that this was going to happen and there was no stopping us!" I said laughing.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" 


	21. The morning after

Chapter 20 The next morning   
  
"Kendra get up we have to go to the airport with Matt. Jaimie's coming!" Greg said as he woke me up.  
"What!?" I said shooting up out of bed.  
"Jaimie's coming... We're going to get her she'll be here for a day and then tomorrow we're going to New Hampshire." Greg answered.  
"But we we're supposed to spend this week together." I said frowning at him.  
"Yea I know hunny, but I figured with everything that's gone wrong you might want to see Jaimie... You know someone to talk to with out getting mad at Amanda. Ya know? And Jaimie got the tickets from you're parents to go to the race, because they asked her if she wanted them. So she called Matt up and Matt called me up and yea, so we're going to have a hotel and go on a vacation together. We'll spend time together I promise." He said handing me some clothes.  
"You picked these out?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because I've never seen them before. Did they come out of my bag?"  
"No, I took Amanda to the mall with some of her friends this morning. And I had them help me pick out some clothes for you for this week. Seeing as you didn't bring a lot. So they picked out like 10 outfits for you. So you can thank Amanda and her friends for this bag full of clothes. I just picked out this one for now. You know something cute to greet your best friend with." He answered.  
"Your so cute! I can't believe you did this for me!"  
"Hey I felt bad about what happened. And I didn't know how to make it up to you. So I figured out that I'd buy you some clothes!"  
"Hunny..." I said pushing him onto the bed. "I love you!"  
"I love you too!" He answered kissing me.  
  
1 hour later.  
"JAIMIE!" I yelled as she stepped through the gate.  
"KENGY!" She yelled back at me, running over and giving me a hug. "Where's Matt? Let me guess he sent you here alone because he didn't want to come see me right?"  
"No... He's with Greg getting our plane tickets to NH tomorrow!" I said. "He'll be over in a minute." I answered laughing.  
"Ohh I knew that." She said smiling.  
"Jaimie!" Matt said smiling.  
"Hey." She said as Greg and Matt came over.  
"They're so cute..." I said as Greg stood beside me.  
"I know. They remind me of a younger us just their the same age as us."  
"Haha. I should tell them that! Maybe they'll feel more comfortable around us." I said laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked.  
"Nothing. Let's go, I'm hungry."  
"Yea me too." Jaimie said laughing.  
"Why is that funny?" Matt asked.  
"I have no clue... Why is that funny Jaim?" I asked her.  
"I don't know. I just felt like laughing." She answered. "Ok here's a question..." She said as we approached the car. "Where am I crashing tonight?"  
"Um... Good question... Matt you got an answer for that one?" Greg asked.  
"You know that is a good question because I never gave it any thought. My grandmother is here from Alabama so I don't have an extra room. And Greg you don't have an extra room do you, because Kendra is using it. Shit." Matt said.  
"Well what gave you the idea that I was using the extra room at Greg's house?"  
"WHAT?" Jaimie said.  
"Nuffin'!" Greg said.  
"You two are sharing a room?" Jaimie asked.  
"DUAH!" I answered. "Why wouldn't we?"  
"Um... because you're not together."  
"What?" I asked looking at Greg.  
"Yea what?" Greg asked looking at Matt.  
"Well um... I guess the last time I talked to you was when the two of them we're having that fight." Matt said trying to laugh. "Shame on me."  
"Wait so u're telling me that you haven't called her lately?" I said.  
"Um... No." Matt said.  
"Matt man... What is wrong with you?" Greg asked.  
"Wait don't answer that let's just go get something to eat and you can tell us when we stop." I said.  
"Yea sounds good." Jaimie said.  
So when we got to the food place that we all agreed on (Pizza Hut) Matt explained that he'd been having family problems and he hadn't been able to use the phone and all that other good stuff. So when we were all done we headed back to Greg's house and got Jaimie all set up in the extra room for the night. Then at about 8:00 we headed out to a party for one of Matt's friends.  
"Hey, I'm Ryan. Which one of you is Kendra?"  
"I'm Kendra." I answered.  
"Hey I'm one of Greg's close buddies."  
"Ryan huh? What grade?"  
"I'm a sophomore. Why do you ask?"  
"Did you ever live in Maine?"  
"Yea Auburn! Why?"  
"Because I know you!" I said laughing. "You went to the Lantz's Halloween Party you're freshman year didn't you?"  
"Yea I did. How'd you know that? ... Wait, Kendra... oohhh, heyyyy." He said.  
"Hey what's going on here?" Greg came over asking. "You hitting on my girl dogg?"  
"Nah man. Maybe if I didn't know she was yours I would be!" he said smiling at me.  
"I know Ryan!" I said smiling at him.  
"Really? You ever date?"  
"Nah. She always had guys around her at school... so I figured I didn't have a chance!" Ryan said.  
"Well you would have had a chance..."  
"It's just that we've been dating sense like what you're freshman year right?"  
"Yes. I hate it when you do that!" I said hitting him in the arm.  
"What finish you're sentences?" he asked.  
"YES!" I said laughing.  
"Well we have to go... Where'd Jaimie go?" Greg asked.  
"I dunno." I said looking around the room. "Bye Ryan." I said giving him a hug.  
"Ok now I really remember you!" He said winking at me. Greg reached into my back pocket.  
"Ooooo. Kendra got a phone number!" He said holding it above my head!  
"Hey that's mine." I said jumping for it. "Greg. Give it back." I said jumping on his back. Then he froze. When I looked up I saw it. 


	22. Jaimie's gone

Chapter 21 Jaimie's gone   
  
"Hey Matt... What's wrong?" I asked getting off Greg's back and trying to keep my cool.  
"I don't know. What did you do to Jaimie?" He asked looking at me with fire in his eyes.  
"What do you mean what did I do to Jaimie?"  
"She took off. She mumbled something about you and Greg's friend Ryan... What did you do?"  
"Wow um... ok I don't know what I did. I was talking to him and that's it. Then Greg came over to tell me we had to leave, and Jaimie was gone."  
"Ok... Anything else you want to tell me. Like why she locked herself in my room?"  
"Matt I told you all I know, I swear. I'm as shocked as you are that she took off."  
"You know what nevermind." Matt said walking off.  
"Wow, what the fuck was that about?" I asked trying not to laugh.  
"I have no clue." Greg answered trying not to laugh too.  
"Let's go." He said.  
"Without Jaimie?"  
"Yeah obviously she wants to be here not with us. Anyway we can go have a party of our own... This ones getting lame fast." Greg said turning around to face Matt. "Dude I thought you went upstairs."  
"I did. Until I figured you two were down here and maybe it would be better if you two talked to her."  
"Yea well we have better things to do... She wants to be with you, not us!" I said laughing.  
"Kendra... breath on me again, please." He said.  
"Why, was I spitting or do you just like the smell of my breath?"  
"You're drunk... Both of you are aren't you?"  
"Yea wanna come home with us and get drunker?" I asked him.  
"Greg... What are you thinking? You told her no more drinking and now you're allowing it... We have to get up early tomorrow and the two of you are going to have hangovers." Matt said.  
"You're point. Go get Jaimie we have to go home now. Kendra's driving."  
"Oooh no she's not. You're walking!" Matt said taking my keys.  
"Hey what was that for?" I asked chasing him upstairs and falling on him at the door to his bedroom. The door opened and there was a cold breeze coming from inside.  
"Jaimie are you in here?" Matt said opening the door to an empty room.  
"She's gone out the window." Greg said helping me up. "Come on lets go home maybe she's there!" Greg said laughing as we slid down the stairs. Everyone froze watching us exit Matt's house.  
"Got a starring problem?" I asked stumbling out of the door.  
"Don't mind them everyone go back to having fun... And no one else get drunk please because I don't want to have to deal with more drunks like the two of them." Matt announced.  
"Greg where are we going?"  
"I think we're going home!" He said laughing.  
"True this is the way home isn't it." I said falling over my own feet.  
"Yea it is." He said sitting down next to where I fell.  
"Why don't we call mom and get a ride home... That might be easier."  
"No because then she'd find out we were drunk."  
"Ohh true so lets run."  
"No because I don't need us to fall and kill ourselves." He said laughing.  
"Yea true." I said getting up and walking the next 3 houses to his house.  
"Hey look it's my house!" Greg said laughing so hard he couldn't stand up.  
"Wow look we didn't need a ride home." I said laughing.  
"Shhhh. We should sneak into the house so mom doesn't know we're drunk."  
"Yeah true." I said as we got into the house. We walked up the stairs I fell down them, and started laughing.  
"Are you ok?" Greg asked laughing with me.  
"What's going on out there?" Mom came out asking.  
"Nothing just trying to make it up the stairs!" Greg said trying to sound as sober as he could sound.  
"Are you two ok?"  
"Yea why?" I asked laughing.  
"Because Jaimie came back here about an hour ago saying she lost you two at Matt's party. She said you took off without her."  
"We did?" I asked looking at Greg.  
"No she took off without us." Greg said falling up the stairs.  
"HAHAHAHAHA." I laughed louder then before.  
"Shhhh you guys. Everyone is sleeping." Mom said trying not to laugh herself.  
"We'll be fine mom. Just go back to bed. We'll see you in like 5 hours. If we don't wake up by then can you come get us?"  
"Yea but you're going to have a major hangover." She mumbled walking back into her room.  
"Yea I know." We said as she walked back into her room.  
"Got anything to drink in the kitchen?" I asked Greg once he stood up.  
"Nope down stairs in the basement we do though." He said helping me stand up so we could go back down stairs and then all the way down stairs to the basement to get some more to drink.  
"Wow this is good stuff. Got anymore?" I asked.  
"Nope you just finished it!" he said collapsing on the couch.  
"We should get to bed don't you think?" I said trying to stand up.  
"Yep we have to get up in like 3 hours don't we?"  
"Yea I think we do!" I said laughing.  
"We have to be quiet going up stairs though." He added.  
"Yea so maybe we should crawl up there!" I said getting on all fours and crawling up the stairs with Greg right behind me. 


	23. The next morning

Chapter 22 The next morning   
  
"Kendra, Greg. Wake up you guys have to get ready to go. I called a taxi and there gonna come get you because neither of you are good enough to drive, and Matt's waiting with Jaimie for you two downstairs." Mom said coming into the room.  
"What?" I asked groggily.  
"You need to get up hun, you're gonna miss your plane if you don't leave in a few minutes."  
"Ohhh. SHIT!" I said jumping out of bed. Greg just rolled over.  
"When you're done with the bathroom wake him up... it'll take him no time if you tell him you're gonna be late. I promise."  
"Ok." I said. I took a quick shower and went and got dressed. Then I sat on the bed next to Greg and started talking to him. "Greg we're gonna be late hun if you don't get up now."  
"Ok I'm getting up." He said pulling the covers off himself.  
"Yea I know but hunny... Jaim and Matt are downstairs waiting for us. And mom called a taxi to bring us to the airport. So we need to get going." I said putting my head on his shoulder as he sat up.  
"Don't fall back asleep on me yet, babe. Wait til we get on the plane then we can sleep." He said getting out of the bed and taking a quick shower, then getting dressed. "Ok let's go b4 we're really late." He said grabbing my hand.  
"Ok ready to go?" Matt asked.  
"Yea." I said. "Ready as I'll ever be after a fun night like that."  
"Alright then lets go." Jaimie said impatiently.  
"Yea lets go before I fall back asleep." I said yawning.  
"Yea true." Greg added.  
When we got to the airport we checked in and everything and then we went and waited for the plane to start boarding. Meanwhile I fell asleep and Greg woke me up when it was time to board.  
"Did anyone of us ask for a rental car for when we get there?" I asked as we got on the plane.  
"Yea Matt did." Greg answered sitting next to me.  
"Good." I answered putting my head on his shoulder and falling asleep again.  
By the time we were in the air and back down I had had a good amount of sleep.  
"Greg, hun... We're landing in 2 minutes. Come on wake up." I whispered in his ear.  
"Hey don't do that." He said tickling me.  
"Do what?" I asked laughing.  
"Whisper in my ear like that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of what it does to me." He whispered back.  
"Haha." I laughed at him.  
"It's not funny. Unless you're gonna fix it." He said winking.  
"Ok then it's not funny." I said and stopped laughing.  
"Well fine be that way." He said.  
"I am that way!" I said getting off the plane.  
"Kengy you've always been that way!"  
"I know but I think Greg's just realizing it."  
"Nah I've known that for a while hun." He said taking my hand.  
"I'm going to see if the car is ready for us." Matt said.  
"I'm going with you." Jaimie said.  
"I'll stay here." I said.  
"Me two." Greg said eyeing me.  
"I'm not doing anything!" I said winking at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean ohh jeeze nevermind." I said looking at the luggage to find mine.  
"No, no tell me." Greg said turning my head toward him, away from the luggage. 


End file.
